


Who Cares

by OrangePress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But like I've written a whole bunch of it now, Gamer Powers, This is crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePress/pseuds/OrangePress
Summary: I went what if I did a shameless Self Insert into Harry Potter. One, the character is in the past and has future knowledge. Two, they also have the gamer mechanics and powers. Three, why put them in a different body. When you can put them in two different bodies.Please note that this was just a ramble of OPness shoved into one story.





	Who Cares

The first clue that something was off was the abundance of mirrors that kept moving. The second was the bafflement whenever I exited the room and then walked back in too keep talking to them. To be fair though I had fallen through a magic portal into who knows where without my identity and no clue as to where I was. SO it can be excused for not noticing right off the bat.  
The weird vision was because of the concussion from falling out of the sky. The weird looks from me being obviously american in the middle of the British countryside. I also had a little bit of time to delay due to the fact that I was in a different time period.  
I only really learned of it due to the fact that the nice old lady who had given us a room for the very little bit of American currency I had.  
She smiled and asked if us two would want separate rooms. I stared at her incomprehensibly before assuming that she had just spoken or it was more british lingo that I had heard more recently than the entirety of my life. I just said yes, I wanted one room.  
She gave me an odd look before I headed on. I only truly noticed and paid attention instead of dismissing was on the third night of mainly reading newspapers and wandering around looking for the portal again.  
I laid down on the bed and felt myself land onto the nice comfy mattress. I also watched the carpet descend on my face.  
I jerked back up and got kicked in the face as I looked at my new body and then I was staring at myself on the bed and on the floor.  
It took me five minutes to stop panicking. Then I watched in awe as twin me that I could see from lifted his arm at the same time I did.  
I focused on lifting floor twin me and shakily stood up. You know how you sometimes have trouble doing things in the mirror? I had that trouble. I closed bed me’s eyes. Then I stood up regularly.  
I took a breath in and then took a breath from bed me. Floor me slowly ran a hand through my hair and bed me slowly stood up.  
I headed for the bathroom. I stared at the two me’s. I definitely was not on Earth. The magic portal should have been my first clue.  
I closed one eye than the next then the next then the next and then the last. I opened my eyeses. Then I sat down to think.  
What next my life is a video game?  
I jokingly say, “Menu.”  
It was weird how I said part of it in one body and ended in the next. Then a blue semi see through screen popped up in front of my face was also weird.  
You have been given two GP (gift points) would you like to spend one on World Options?  
Wat?  
I walked out of the bathroom with both me’s and headed to the nearest place I could be alone. I walked out of the door and into a nearby pasture up a hill and out the pasture to a quiet I had found to panic at.  
There I very carefully sat down and then began babbling.  
After I had calmed down I began practicing. The best way I could practice coordination. Dancing.  
I nearly died thirteen times waltzing my first square.  
Then another familiar sounding ping that was a cross of a notification sound and a very tiny bell but louder. I slowly turned to look at the blue rectangle.  
It was semi-see through.  
It proudly proclaimed the worst news I had ever heard.  
You have earned a new skill(s): Waltzing  
You have gained a new title(s): Graceful as a Swan  
You have gained a new perk(s): Coordinated  
I felt like crying. Suppressing tears is bad for your mental health so I did so.  
Another screen appears.  
You have gained a Wisdom point(s)  
I still felt hysterical. I tried to recall all of the fanfiction about the gamer power. I had never read the Gamer comic and only read the first few chapters of Dice. If it works like any other gamer story I had heard then I could pull up my stats just by saying it.  
I did so and gleefully read through before freezing. My stomach did a saumerflip in both bodies.  
Two screens stood overlapping one another. They combined in the middle showing the same titles, perks, and three mind stats.  
Two the left and were identical stats of the three physical stats along with the health, mana, and defense system.  
At the top of it running from one screen to the other was the words Name: Bella Swan.  
I paled dramatically. Well, as much as I can pale.  
I decided to pretend that didn’t exist and keep experimenting. I walked off in both directions. I waved hello to the new paper kid. He waved back and pulled a copy tossing one to me. He yelled over his shoulder asking me if my twin would want one too. I yelled back no. It came out half strangled and I could hear half of it on the other block where I was slowly walking over to the library.  
Library me head in and had some difficulty opening the door. I sat down library me and then I began working on reading. If I remember correctly, I should get some intelligence points this way.  
Other me slowly began running and falling and running and tripping over my own two feet. I slowly cleared the block and felt that my liver had died.  
Another ping sounded on both of me.  
One said:  
Body two has gained one constitution(s)!  
The other said:  
You have gained an intelligence point(s)!  
I read one fanfiction were you could speed learn a language. I got up from the wooden table and fell over. I picked myself back up and headed over to the french section. I picked up a beginners guide to french and opened it.  
I had Body two run another block. When I gained my new constitution point I had lost all of my scrapes and bruises and the feelings of death warming over itself.  
A screen popped up. It was semi what I expected it to say. Kinda.  
This is a Skill Book! Skill Books let you gain experience for your skill faster. All Skill Books have a cap on how much they can teach you. This Skill Book provides you with French subsection vocabulary Level 15 and French Grammar Level 30 along with French Speech 3.  
I guess it was like sims then. I sat down and opened the book and then winced as I knew everything on that page.  
A slightly irritating ping sounded.  
You have gained a new skill Paris French. French has four subtypes with two sub-subtypes each. The main four are Reading, Writing, Speech, Listening. All of these subtypes have two subtypes Vocabulary and Grammar. You will be perfectly fluent when all of these are maxed out. You can talk space with astronauts and medicine with doctors.  
I flipped the page and winced as the information was downloaded. Then the realization happened. I could learn at the rate I could flip a page. I was invincible.  
Body two seemed to be dying but I have learned how to ignore the pain. I even got a skill for it. I had read the entire book and gotten everything topeak.  
Apparently the Vocabulary and Grammar did not equal to a corresponding level with the others. It’s just that there are extra rules for each subtype and I learned how to pun.  
I had been here for an hour and had been opening books all day long. Body two was still running around the block. My Paris French was max level and so was my Canadian French.  
I just had to grab a new book each time. It could even be an identical copy as long as I went through it.  
I grabbed some paper and some pencils and began graphing a training plan. My dexterity and constitution and strength were all at fifteen and my intelligence was at 23. My wisdom was at 12 and my charisma was at ten.  
I headed back to my room and took a shower before freezing. If I sent one body to sleep and kept the other one awake would that work.  
There was only one way to find out. I sent body two to work and then I headed out into the wilds with body one.  
I was going to have to redraft my entire plan if it was true. A ping popped up.  
You have gained one wisdom.  
Body two fell asleep and I felt myself be shuttered off to body one. I scowled and pulled out a flashlight under a tree and began redrafting.  
You have gained a new skill(s) Planning!  
I could hear myself growl and then I got to work ignoring the dings as it leveled up. Assuming I only needed eight hours of sleep each night then I would have Body two sleep at night while Body one worked out. Eight hours later Body two would get up and head to the library while Body one went to sleep and another eight hours later Body two would work out while Body one was at the library.  
I sighed and then I paused. My stats had included mana was it possible to use it.  
I guess there’s only one way to find out. I headed to the library. I clicked into the fiction until one of them included skills. They all did have skills like Lord of the RIngs had Charisma and Elvish and Dwarfish and Geography and Rope Skills and Cooking and Magic. Lord of the Rings had a lot of skills actually.  
I paused and reread that.  
...level 40 Light and level 12 Banishment.  
Guess what I was doing. Tomorrow. Because I had a plan that I had to stick too.  
I felt like whining but I kept going until I found the Manga section. It was puny because it was 1990 but there was one or two and the one I was looking for. Naruto.  
I stared at the very high amount of skills listed including jutsu. More importantly it included the shadow clone jutsu.  
I read through it and felt like whistling every page was knowledge of stealth or cooking or Japanese or Ropes or Kunai or Codes. There was a lot of visual information.  
I reread it until it stopped giving me stuff and felt my head hurting. Then the pings started happening.  
It took a couple of minutes for me to close all of the leveling up notifications.  
You have gained 13 Intelligence point(s)!  
I stared at it before closing it and heading outside. First step Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
I headed back into the forest and pulled up the skill.  
I had just enough mana to do literally nothing.  
Each one cost 350 and I had 17. I had no clue how many worked out but then I glance at Body two’s stats and stared at the different mana. They had 30. I felt like ripping my hair out.  
I took of my clothing and dived off of the cliff into the sea. No I’m not being dramatic. I’m well I will be on the swim team and diving team. I just had to do this before I put it off any longer.  
I heard another mother fudging ping.  
I treaded the water and looked shivering.  
A previous skill(s) has been added! Swimming has three subtypes. They are free swimming, speed swimming, and diving.  
Your skills are the following: Free Swimming 39, Speed Swimming 20, Diving 5.  
I continued shivering until I had closed it out and then I began paddling.  
I swam for four hours and then turned around and swam back. I entered the beach exhausted and climbed up to the top of the cliff and got redressed and entered the room and shook myself awake. It was disorienting having two bodies again and I had swimming me fall on the bed and go to sleep.  
I headed to the library and began reading and reading and reading. I started in the fiction in the A’s and kept going. Eight hours later I had reached the D’s and had too many skills to count.  
I got swimming me up and then I headed out and check my mana. I then felt like screaming. Body one had 38 all around Physical and I had 43 Intelligence and 17 Wisdom. My Charisma was still at 10. Body One also had 120 mana.  
I checked Body Two. It only had 28 Psychical but it also had 40 mana. I scowled and then I headed out towards the school track and began running and running and running and running.  
Body One picked up where I left off and kept going. By the time the library was closing and it was time for Body Two to sleep I had gotten through fiction T.  
My Intelligence was at 55 and my Wisdom at 18. My mana had decreased to 42 and I felt like screaming.  
Body Two was sleeping and I was diving and feeling like screaming when I gained a point of Constitution and saw my Mana go up.  
So Mana was tied into to the body. What else was it tied into?  
It took me all eight hours to figure it out. My wisdom went up one and my Mana also raised.  
I was highly irritated.  
It was the next day when I had found an unusual skill in a book. It said:  
...level one fire breathing and level 2 wizarding history and level 5 dragon rearing.  
This honestly wasn’t the weirdest skill I had gotten but what happened next was.  
But it was the most exciting about where I was.  
A highly irritating ping was heard.  
You have found a clue to a mysterious world. Will you follow it?  
-Yes -No  
(This Quest requires finding an entrance to the wizarding world and greeting two wizards and three magical creatures. This will open up the mini-map for the wizarding world. Please note your character may be adjusted to fit the story.)  
I felt like throwing a tantrum. I took a deep breath and then released it and then I hit the yes button.  
It disappeared and nothing else happened. I felt like screaming. Instead I kept reading.  
A week later I had run out of books and had amassed a small group of fans from the high school track team. One of them I even knew by name.  
His name was Bill and he appeared to be in his late twenties. He didn’t run but he would smile and give me a cold water bottle whenever I had finished.  
I was also low on cash.  
I was switching out when I saw Bill following me and then tucking off into an alleyway. Worried because someone was following me I rolled behind a trash can and used my rather high hiding skill urban edition and watched.  
Bill threw some green powder into a trash can with a fire in it. A brown haired lady popped out and whispered, “Bill? Bill? That you?”  
Bill knelt down in front of it. “Hey, mum. I found the twins. The healer was right they don’t remember a thing and honestly if I hadn’t lucked out I wouldn’t have known it was them. They sound like Americans and their magic is really low.”  
I shifted a little closer. Did Bill know about Magic?  
The lady looked excited. “You found them. There alright? Oh where are you? I’ll send Arthur over and he can bring them home.”  
Bill was shaking his head. “Mum, you can’t-”  
The lady looked furious. “Their my children! I have the right to see them.”  
Bill kept shaking his head. “Mum-”  
The lady interrupted her voice rising up sounding like a banshee. “Their my children.”  
Bill shed her glancing around nervously before continuing. “Mum, they don’t know you. I can’t just kidnap them.”  
The ladies face seemed to be particularly scary from the flames. “You will do as I say Bill Weasley! I demand to see my children and nothing is going to stop me!”  
Bill looked worn out and drawn. “This is exactly why you can’t see them. You’ll ruin everything.”  
I was internally panicking because one green flames. Two Bill Weasley the cursebreaker, veela marrier extraordinaire. And three a lady who sounds like a banshee when she gets upset.  
“Excuse me! They are my children.”  
Bill seemed to roar. “But your not their mother. They don’t remember you and you won’t ruin the work I’ve put into familiarizing them to me.”  
“How dare you I gave birth to them! Blood will know blood! They are my children! I trust them.”  
Bill smiled it seemed sad and heart broken. “But not me.”  
MOLLY WEASLEY looked struck. “Now, Bill, wait a moment-”  
Bill kept smiling and wasn’t that the saddest thing you had ever seen. “Goodbye Mother.”  
He doused the flames and then leaned against the wall. He slid down and buried his face into his hands and remained there for an hour shoulders shaking.  
When he was asleep I took him to my room and put Body Two in the bathtub. I set about making some breakfast with my level one hundred in all of the recipes that I had learned from the library which was a lot.  
Cooking has an overall skill and a subtype skill and a recipe. All combined you could get a total of three hundred. My British cooking skill was at one hundred along with my omelet but my overall cooking skill was only at 66.  
I proceeded to forgot me being displeased about my Cooking skill not being maxed out.  
Oh and apparently Wisdom also equals willpower and I gained three Wisdom by not eating any of the omelet. That was three wisdom in five minutes. This was an excellent plan. Ah, look a nes Wisdom.  
Bill woke up slowly and entered the kitchen obviously baffled. He stared at me and was rapidly paling. I shoved the food at him.  
He looked down at it as he grabbed it. I grabbed him some silverware as he mechanically sat down on the ratty sofa. I was sleeping in the attic where all of the old furniture was and was filled with dust. He should be glad that I had maxed out my cleaning skills and actually cleaned up here.  
I smiled at him awkwardly. “I found you sleeping in an alleyway after my swim so I brought you home.”  
Bill nodded and then put the omelet in his mouth. He proceeded to eat as fast as he could in between complimenting my cooking.  
Body two got up and entered the room. I slid it a plate and then I sent Body one off to bed.  
Body two stared at Bill as it ate. Bill scraped the plate before turning to look at me in Body Two.  
He twitched as I stared at him before pulling his leg up onto his lap. “Er, which one are you?”  
I blinked at him and he shuffled around a little bit. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you apart.”  
I blinked at him. “Where did you come from?”  
Bill seemed to relax marginally.  
I shoved the ping over to Body One which was Swimming. The notification said I had gained a Charisma point. I could feel my eyebrow want to twitch.  
Bill began talking. “Your brother found me sleeping in an alleyway and brought me home. Uhm, where am I?”  
I stared at him mind refusing to comprehend. I was only fifteen and pretty flat but I was pretty certain I was a girl. My name was Bella after all. Bella Swan to be specific which was just a coincidence right? There’s no way I fell into twilight right? Right?  
You have gained one wisdom.  
...I am going to murder that blasted thing.  
I stared at Bill until he began shuffling around. “You mean my sister?”  
Bill blinked at me. I stared back. Bill furrowed his brow and confirmed my worst fear. “Is he-I mean she a girl?”  
I stared at him some more. “We both are.”  
Inwardly I was laughing my head off. I had just talked about myself in plural. Oh, gosh I was officially insane.  
Bill nodded before slipping into an easy grin. “Sorry, my bad. You’re the one that’s always on the track, aren't you?”  
Time to bait him. I want to see if I can get any clue about what’s going on. “Yes, I like running it almost feels like flying.”  
Bill’s smile became even more real. “That’s great! I mean that’s a really interesting reason. What about your sister? Does she run?”  
I nodded. I was really hoping this wasn’t a story where I was a long lost duplicate twin in the same year as harry potter and part of his harem or formed my own. Wait. I had two bodies how would that work?  
Moving on. I shake my head in negative before answering. “She swims. Here, hold on.”  
I stood up and headed around some piles of boxes.  
I should have done this a few days ago. I muttered under my breath inventory and felt like cheering when a box opened up.  
I had Body One dive down and pick up some rocks and shells.  
My breath was still full so I swam underwater and grabbed an octopus.  
Body Two opened some boxes out of view and pulled out a fish case. I pulled out of the inventory and then the octopus.  
I headed back to Bill with my new pet. Bill looked astonished as I put the case down.  
The octopus was a pretty bright red and looked so confused. I used my taming skill at level 244 on Odo.  
Taming has a main overview then subtypes of animals and then the animal itself. I had a two hundred from the top including aquatic and a 43 in Octopuses. I had a 1 in this species of Octopus. I’d identify it later.  
Bill looked amazed and then he started laughing. “You certainly are something Fred.”  
I stared at him and Bill froze before shuffling awkwardly. I decided to lend him a helping hand. “Is Fred you’re friend?”  
Bill paled some. “No, I’m-It’s nothing. So, what is your name?”  
I stuck my hand in the tank and started Taming Odo. Which is really just feeding him and calming him down at the moment.  
A freaking ping sounded.  
You now have the opportunity to select a name. Please do so.  
I’m going to murder it viciously later on. I will find a way. I will you hear me. Outside I said, “My name is Bella.”  
Bill seemed to relax imperceptibly. Another ping was heard.  
You have gained a charisma.  
Bill refocused on Odo. “Is he comfortable like that?”  
I shrugged. “Probably not. I need to get him an aquarium fixed up. Maybe a hamsterball that he could roll around in.”  
Bill grinned and man I can see why Fleur fell for him. If I wasn’t likely to be related to him I would tap that. “Can I help? I wouldn’t want to let this little guy suffer.”  
I gave him a small smile and watched as he practically lit up. Another ping sounded.  
You have gained a charisma.  
I picked the case back up and ignored the seawater splashing on me. “Sure, Odo would love some buddies.”  
We headed out to a nearby pet store. The confused pet shop owner had no clue on what to sell to me so I just cracked open my nearly empty wallet and thanked the heavens for inflation because I was able to buy everything I needed including plants and pumps and filters and at the hardware store my stupidly high engineering level helped me out.  
Bill watched amazed as I worked. He handed me whatever I asked for and I set to work. I built a ball that Odo can roll around like a hamsterball. The dual filters I had to streamline in and that took the longest time.  
It was the end of the day and I had gained too much Charisma and had spent the entire day with Bill. Taming was mainly taking care of your pet so I set up the main tank that was the largest one they had in shore with plants and rocks and decided to use my Magic Growth skill at level 32 for something.  
I asked Bill to go grab some of the shells in the other room and then I grew the plants with my limited mana. I placed Odo in the case and watched as I got another notification.  
You have successfully tame an animal. You have five points to spend on you new pet. You can invest mana in your pet for more points. You may purchase the following attributes: 1 point Obedient, 1 points Knowledgeable (Can understand all Languages you know), 2 points Smart (Can be bought multiple times), 3 points Expandable (Odo can expand in size)(Can be bought multiple times), 4 points Chameleon (Odo can camouflage)(Can be bought multiple times), 5 points Water Archer (Odo can shoot water like an Archer Fish)(Can be bought multiple times)  
I stared at the screen and then I spent the next five minutes thinking about it. I didn’t want to get Obedient cause that sounded dangerously close to mind control and the rest were all really cool. However, if Bill comes back it would be bad if Odo rapidly expanded or shot water at him or just plain out disappeared. I guess the only safe option was to get Knowledgeable and Smart twice.  
I finished up just as Bill came back.  
He sat back down with some hot cocoa and the shells. I grinned up at him and placed the shells in Odo’s new home. Odo’s home was 200 gallons and rectangular. It looked pretty cool almost as if there some great mysterious creature living in it.  
Bill looked at the mess we have made obviously having no clue what we had done but that was alright.  
The hamsterball would do until I could charm it to float and then I could say it’s a balloon but for now this would do.  
I went to bed on the bed and let Bill go to sleep on the couch.  
As soon as Body Two had gone to sleep I had Body One enter the door.  
Bill had shot upright on the couch and was facing the door. I entered and slid it shut behind me. I suppose the best way to get out of this was to just to see what happens when both bodies are asleep so I tiptoed past with my maxed out sneak and entered the bed with my twin.  
In the morning it was a little complicated distinguishing which body was which and now I had to think about my next move. I was nearly out of money and living in someone’s attic permanently was not an option.  
Bill was still sleeping on the couch. I browsed the houses for sale section I had gotten before clipping out interesting ones. I also made breakfast of a greek dish with bread and olives and it smelled good. I gained two wisdom by resisting the temptation to eat it.  
Bill woke up and headed over to the table. I raised an arm in both bodies in greeting. Then I finished up what I was doing.  
Bill started talking as we ate around the dining room. “So Bell? What are you doing today? And how about you?”  
He started off by looking at Body One and then switched too looking at Body Two. I had Body One finish eating as I answered through Body Two. “I’m going to be swimming. I found a cool shipwreck so I might go there today.”  
I answered through Body One next. “I’m going to be looking at houses to see if there are any I want.”  
Bill blinked at me owlishly. “Why do you want a house?”  
I stared at him. “I can’t live above Mrs. Byrd’s house for the rest of my life.”  
Body Two had to go workout now so I had it grab some toast and leave. “Gotta go. Have a good day.”  
Body One went back to clipping out houses. I wasn’t paying a lot to the price just if it sounded nice. I had three so far. Bill picked up one of my discarded coupons and began reading through.  
“What about this one? It has a swimming pool and two ponds.”  
This was further proof that the Wizarding world was removed from how much money was worth. The house was on a small island and listed as 156 acres. It mentioned three ponds and ‘delightful in the summer when the orchards are in bloom’. This was the late Mr. Edwards Estate that was going on auction in two days time. Mr. Edward will live in our hearts forever as a delightful old man who remained to himself. Furniture and Library sold separately.  
I felt like laughing at the starting bid of one million dollars for the house and a thousand for everything else.  
Then I remembered inflation. I read some more and used my deductive reasoning skills (87-there were a lot of Sherlock Holmes books okay) to put two and two together. Edward my good sir died without a will leaving to everything being sold off either by the government or by his kids who couldn’t agree on what to split and instead decided to sell it.  
Bill had no clue what any of this was because I was 87% percent certain that I had not fallen into Twilight (Thank the Lords above) but instead into Harry Potter (which was just as scary depending on the timeline-oh wait it’s 1990 Harry’s starting school soon).  
I grinned and flung myself into a hug around Bill. “It’s perfect. Will you come visit me when I move in?”  
Bill looked so happy and also a little baffled. “I’ll try. Do you have the money to pay for the house?”  
I grinned and nodded. “I should get going and scout it out to make certain I like it though. Come visit me tomorrow?”  
I gave him a hopeful face. Bill melted before rufflin my short hair. “Yeah, sure, I will Bell. You go have fun and I’ll pop in around four tomorrow for some tea and cookies.”  
I hugged him again and then I bounced off and grabbed Odo in his hamsterball and my best coat. I had to go rob people of their money and make a fake Id so I could buy an estate.  
I also pulled a moth out of inventory and cast a spying spell on it and sent it to land on Bill’s shoe and listen on what he’s doing. I know it’s a bad and mean and stuff since Bill obviously trusts me but I want to confirm I’m in the Harry Potter Universe.  
I headed off with both bodies dressed to our attempts at the nines. I took the train to London and then wandered around until I found a highended place to shop for clothing.  
I used my mana to send a heavy persuasion charm at the shopkeeper. It takes a fair bit and it’s only at level 57 but it works. It adds on to my level 34 Speech.  
The shopkeeper helped us get three high end outfits for both bodies. One pair was identical dresses. The next is a suit and the third is a pair of business dress. It’s grey and cute and reminds why people like the 90’s fashion.  
I get them packed up and as soon as the shopkeeper is facing away I have both bodies whisper, “Obliviate.”  
It was amazing. An actual spell and none of the mystery stuff from fiction. I then heard a new ping.  
You have gained a new title(s): Forgot Me, Witch  
You have gained a new skill: Obliviate  
I ditched shop and headed to the National Bank Of England in my new clothing. I turned my bodies invisible and snuck into where the vaults were kept. I double checked for cameras and began shoveling cash with a literal shovel. I shoved as much money as I could before I had to sneak back out. The National Bank of England had a quarter billion in it and I had stolen 49,036,876.  
My other Body was getting two tickets to Sweden and reserving a hair appointment for us two. It was one hair appointment letter that I had to face the sad reality in the bathroom that no my body really was a boy and I wasn’t just being flat chested. I didn’t this is what it meant when it said ‘your character might be adjusted’. I don’t even know how to pee now.  
An hour later I had a boring trip to Sweden and three hours later I walked into the largest bank in Sweden. I smiled at the teller as I waited in line.  
My other body was checking on what Bill has been up to.  
The teller was a man and he smiled at me perfectly polite. I was wearing my brand new business dress and man did I feel awesome in my new pumps. I don’t normally care about clothing but these were cool.  
The teller cleared his throat I pretended to not have been staring at my shoes for the last two minutes. I looked up at him and blinked. “I want to open a bank account.”  
The teller smiled. “Alright I’ll get you the paperwork ma’am. How much will you be depoisting?”  
I blinked at him. “Nearly Fifty million.”  
The teller smile dropped before getting pushed back on and being obviously fake. “May I know how such a little lady got such a large amount?”  
I stared at him. “No.”  
The teller kept smiling. It was starting to be creepy. “Would you like an underground bank or an above ground bank?”  
I stared at him. “Under.”  
The teller’s smile became forced. “Will we be expecting a transfer later?”  
I shook my head no while replying. “No. I’ll deliver it in an hour. Where do you want it?”  
The teller pressed a button to the side of him. “I’ll ask my boss.”  
It was two hours later of staring at them until they finished setting up a bank account for me. I did inform them I would be making a large transfer later on.  
Then I headed home to above Mrs. Byrd’s home and focused on what Bill had that day.  
Bill had walked off down the road for a mile or two before aparating. He appeared in front of the burrow. That looked like it was out of the movies. He walked to the front door and knocked.  
A man with red hair opened the door. He wasn’t particularly tall or anything. He smiled at Bill and beckoned him into a messy household.  
Arthur began talking. “How are the twins?”  
Bill clenched his fists to his sides. “They’re doing better and I think Fred, well Bell, might be remembering things.”  
Arthur looked at him oddly. “Bell?”  
Bill nodded fists clenching even more. “They don’t remember their names so they made some up. Oh and they talk like an american but I think that’s just because they didn’t remember anything and might have gotten involved with a tour group.”  
Arthur nodded. “Your mother wants to talk to you.”  
Bill snarled. Well more spoke sharply but I could tell he was pissed. “What no hello Bill? How are you Bill? Where have you been for the past two months Bill? Are you alright Bill?”  
Bill slid his arm across the table sending pictures of what I assumed was Fred and George onto the ground along with some candles and candy.  
He then stormed past Arthur and up the stairs. The moth shuffled around to get a better grip. I could two kids peeking out from the hallway and an alarmed kid who looked just older than me who had been reading a book under the table.  
Bill ran into the harpy lady who was taller than him. Bill stormed past her and shrugged off her attempts to grab his arm. He slammed the door shut of his room and how did I know that?  
Bill’s room had a pair of bunk beds in them that looked unused for a while. I got a sick feeling in my stomach. He pulled his knees up to his chest and remained staring at the bed for a few hours before uncurling and doing homework.  
The moth twitched around on his shoulder and I could get a glimpse of the words “Explain the uses of the boil cure potion”.  
Bill twitched and looked at the moth before smiling and letting it crawl onto his hand. “Hey little guy. You can’t be in here my mom would throw a hissy fit.”  
Bill carried it to the window before letting it go. The moth flew off looking for some food to eat.  
I dropped the spell and felt sick to both stomachs.  
I ignored it by working on my origami skills that were at level 42.  
The next day while Body One was swimming I woke up at four in the morning to a cracking sound. I got up and opened the door to see an utterly drenched Bill. He was smiling goodnaturedly. “It only just occurred to me that you meant four in the afternoon.”  
I grinned at him. “Come on. I’ll make you some hot coco. I have some spare clothing if you don’t want to be in those wet clothing.”  
I got him some spare old stuff and he sat on the sofa drinking it. He placed it to the side on a box. His knee began bouncing which was always one of his nervous tics and how did I know that? He started talking, “Bell, is your sister near.”  
I shook my head. “She’s out on a morning swim. I can tell her later.”  
Bill nodded leg still bouncing. “Right, I lied to you when you asked if you knew me.”  
I carefully sat down. “How so?”  
Bill looked terrified. “Two months ago there was an accident. The Hogwarts Boats crashed leaving a bunch of students injured and several were in the water for a long time. You two were in for the longest. It had been twelve minutes and I had dived after you and could see you two clutching onto each other. I had managed to pull you out but it had been thirteen minutes before a mediwitch could make it to you.”  
I could remember cold seeing a face so like myself and just both of us agreeing to stop fighting and struggling and reaching out holding onto my brother for the last time.   
“You managed to be stabilized and the family had visited you for a week before father had tried a new experimental treatment. It was a spell that originally had been used to show someone their animagus form but had been modified to mimic the dementors kiss. Supposedly it would pull you to the top. I didn’t really understand it. Mum and Dad had argued about because it was dangerous and you two would have been the first to have it tried on. Dad had said no it was too dangerous but Mom went behind his back and gave permission. The doctors tried it out on you.”  
I felt I was in a grey place I could see my brother he was there. I could reach him. I was running and running. I felt something howl and then tackle my back. A bite toar at my shoulder and I could feel it snapping. My brother turned around and I saw another wolf charge him. I toar tackling him out of the way and felt the wolves tearing at me. The grey world was becoming unbearable bright.  
“You screamed for three days while your brother laid still barely breathing. On the fourth day I had taken Percy to visit you and both of you were gone. Percy found a clue of where you had gone and we followed you down knockturn alley. You had found a shop and the shopkeeper was trying to sell you two some stuff. Percy shouted for you and you grabbed the vial and bolted.”  
There was a girl falling and wasn’t she pretty. I couldn’t see a lot. She was bleeding from where she had been shot and she stumbled over to me. She was crying. She didn’t want to die. I laid a bloody hand on her. My brother who was bleeding out faster copied me. He said something but I didn’t catch it and then I told her something.  
Then live.  
“Dad didn’t want to get Mum in trouble so he didn’t tell the aurorus and instead we all looked for you. I managed to find you multiple times but you always ran. Mum was the first to corner you two. I tried to stop her but she cast a mind enhancement and mind clearing spell. You accidently apparated away. Then I found you this time and it was alright. You two spent a lot of time in the fiction section so I figured it would be alright to approach you and befriend you.”  
I was baffled. I couldn’t think. I needed to run but to where to who and then there was a corner. A trap. There was a lady and she was raising a stick, no a wand. I was scared. A sickly dark pink beam hit us no me and then a vivid turquoise. I was hurting it hurt and I pulled and tripped and fell out of the sky. In this distance was a voice yelling. Bill’s voice.  
I started laughing hysterically and was glad that Body one was on the beach and not underwater. Oh, I was crying not laughing.  
I finally got Body one home after Body two had fallen asleep while being hugged by Bill. I wandered in and found him asleep. I woke up Body two and headed over to where Odo was in his fish tank.  
He wiggled around happily and I smiled. I stuck my hand in the tank and waited for him to grab me and then I dumped mana on him. This was using my enhancement spell at 21. My regen was a tenth of my mana per second so I rotated between dumping mana and regenerating. I had 283 between the two of me but as my Intelligence and Wisdom had been stagnating lately it had been steadily increasing.  
It also appears that a point for Odo was a 100 mana. In two minutes I had 36 points. I bought for five points and then there was a new option for ten points. Magically expandable lets Odo expand up to ten times his size. It took about seventy four minutes to max it out with the last upgrade costing 640 points and letting Odo increase to the size of a small lake.  
After that I bought camouflage for three points and then the next upgrade of invisibility for thirty points and the third for utter silence for three hundred and then True Stealth for three thousand which gives it etherealness at will along with being unseen and unheard. I could see Odo because he was my pet. That took about three hours to do. It took another hour to max out Water Archer which was just Water Archer two then three then four and etc.  
It took an hour and Odo can burst through steel and shoot five hundred pounds of water.  
After that I just bought smart until I ran out smarts to buy. Apparently one smart is equal to a tenth of an intelligence point for Odo.  
Bill was getting up so I left after maxing Odo out with ten intelligence. Bill stared at Body two while Body one got us packed. “I believe you.”  
Bill looked like a dog had just been called good boy. I smiled tentatively and then I handed him some more hot chocolate. “I still want to buy that house.”  
Bill began laughing his head off. And I began to giggle. Body One joined in while wheeling Odo in his hamsterball over. We all laughed for a little bit before I asked Bill if he could shrink Odo’s case.  
Bill followed around one body then the other like a lost puppy always grinning as I packed up and mentally said goodbye to everything.  
The next day Bill aparated over to the estate and he followed me in my business dress to where the auctioneer was.  
I joined in the queue and waited for it to start. I bought all of the furniture and then the library and books and then all of the land even out bidding Mr. Edwards wife on the fish ponds. It all added up to nearly 12 million dollars and 23 million in 2018.  
The wife cursed me out but I could care less and Bill was off looking at some of the books and not paying attention as I signed the check.  
I headed over to where Bill was and then dragged him away from a particularly interesting looking ones about ancient egyptian hieroglyphs and their duality, whatever that met. I dragged him over to where the furniture was and waited a couple hours. He had been reading a book until now.  
“Hey, Bill, can you see if anyone’s still on the island?”  
Bill shrugged and showed me how to do it but we stumbled onto a problem. Neither of my bodies had a wand. We decided to do that later but after making sure there was no one on the island I set about bothering him into floating everything where I wanted it to be. I spent that night in the library just reading until Bill got up again. I had managed to read about a fourth of them. I could ‘read’ about a page every three seconds. In reality I just looked at them. Bill had slept for ten hours or so and in the end that’s about 2400 books and there are two of me so I read about 4800 books. This library was huge.  
After Bill got up I kept reading until after he had finished his book about Ancient Egyptian and then we apparated ‘home’.  
I was not going to lie. I was scared out of my mind. Arthur opened the door and then he saw me and began crying. There were numerous group hugs and everyone was running around excited.  
Molly came downstairs and full out began wailing. Several hours later we were all settled around a giant table eating food and I was twitching at how hard it was to get something to eat before someone else does. Molly headed to the bathroom and in unison I was met with questions.  
“Did you get enough to eat?”  
“Are you going back to Hogwarts?”  
“Where did you sleep?”  
I felt overwhelmed. Bill the life saviour he is told everyone to pipe down and ask one at a time with Ginny going first.  
It was deathly quiet as everyone waited for her question. She stood up and slammed her hand on the table. “Did you meet Harry Potter?”  
Everyone groaned and Bill sighed. Ginny blushed a bright vivid red. I decided to intervene. “Who is Harry Potter?” Hey, you never know I could be in some weird parallel universe.  
An unearthly silence settled among us and then Molly came back and ruffled Body two’s hair. “Boys settle down and eat your dinner.”  
I glanced down at my plate that was empty and slid it towards Percy. “May I have some food?”  
Percy looked startled and nodded as he reached for the mashed potatoes. Molly interrupted. “George, now you know the rules. Eat all of your food before you get deserts.”  
I glanced at my plate and then at her. She huffed. “Don’t hide your vegetables or you lose your wand privileges.”  
I perked up this was a perfect opportunity to bring up my lack of wand. “I-”  
Molly wacked me on the back of the head and I tensed. Percy had an odd look on his face and Bill was deathly silent. “No excuses.”  
Molly sat down on the opposite side of the table and started eating. I had Body two pass their plate to Percy and Molly slammed her fork down. “Stop hiding your vegetables and eat them if you want more food.”  
Percy looked unsure as he glanced at the plate. Bill sighed dramatically before reaching across the table and serving me some mixed vegetables for both bodies.  
Molly’s hand tightened around her fork and then she reached out across the table and slapped Bill. There was silence for a moment before Arthur and Percy got up.  
Bill put the food down and then summoned my coats and walking out. I grabbed them and pulled them on as I followed them. He exited the front door just as Arthur started yelling and Molly started screaming.  
Bill as on the path to the house. He held out his arms for a group hug. “C’mon.”  
I hugged him and both of us apparated to Diagon alley. He walked into a shop nestled between an ice cream place and an apothecary.  
He settled down and I watched in amazement as a house elf was chopping tomatoes while another fried some type of meat.  
Bill turned towards me. He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry about that. Tonight was supposed to go so much better.”  
He gave me an odd look. “How much do you remember?”  
I shrugged. “I fell and then I grabbed onto my sister.”  
I let body number two continue. “There was a bright light one was pink and the other was turquoise and you were yelling.”  
I flipped bodies. “I was-”  
“We were falling and we were being eaten by two wolves. One was mine the other was hers.”  
“Then we were bleeding out and the world was bright and we were falling out of a portal and now we’re really good at reading.”  
Bill had gone through multiple shades of pale and then he smirked. “You’re good at reading huh?”  
I nodded with both bodies seriously. “I remember it very well. I stayed up and read a fourth of the library.”  
Bill grinned and ruffled both of my heads. “Alright then what do you want to eat?”  
I smirked at him. “Not vegetables.”  
Bill laughed throwing his head back. Man, I can see why Fleur married him. I have a really cool brother. He turned towards the house elves. “She’ll take a zucchini fries and she’ll take roasted lamb. I’ll take the tomato soup.”  
We ate our food and then we headed out to Diagon Alley. I wanted more info on house elves. “What were they?”  
Bill looked startled. “They’re house elves.”  
I blinked at him. “Like Lord of the Rings?”  
Bill snickered while shaking his head. “Nah, more like servants.”  
I stared at him. “How much does it cost to hire one?”  
Bill led me to Ollivander’s. “You don’t hire one. You buy one.”  
I stared at him. “Like slaves?”  
The bells chimed as we headed in. An old man turned towards us. “Ah, Bill, did you break your wand?”  
He tsked shuffling around before handing a box to Bill. “Try this one.”  
Bill took it and waved it around as he answered. “Actually, my beauty is fine. It’s Bell and-”  
Bill looked stricken. “I never asked for your name I’m sorry.”  
I waved it off. “I thought you knew. I’m Bell. She’s Bella.”  
Ollivander coughed. All of us turned to look at him. “So why are you here?”  
I shrugged. Bill sighed before answering. “Bell and Bella lost their wands.”  
Ollivander stared at me. “Weren’t you Fred and George last time?”  
I nodded staring back with both bodies. Ollivander hmphed and handed me a box. “That’s a copy of what you had last time.”  
It blew up on me. I stared at the smoking ruins in my hand. Bill pulled out his wand and waved it around. Splinters lifted out of my hand and my hand knit back together. Ollivander was staring at me with a strange look of awe and excitement. He bounced up and down before gleefully throwing himself into the back.  
I could hear his voice raising up from the back. “I’ve never seen a customer change so much in less than five years. Has anything major changed in your life?”  
I looked at Bill and he nodded pinching the nose of his bridge. I shouted to the back for him to hear. “Yeah, I died.”  
Bill made an odd choking sound behind me and Ollivander appeared out of the Woodworks looking me up and down with a worried look on his face. I chuckled nervously. “I got better don’t worry.”  
Ollivander nodded before ducking back in. His storage of wands went way farther back then I thought it would be. He came out and chucked a box at me. I leapt for it to catch it just to see it floated back. Ollivander muttered under his breath. “No, no, that won’t do at all.”  
I watched Body two land on the ground hard.  
I winced and then I reached up pulled up Body two. Ollivander appeared out of nowhere and began handing me wand after wand after wand. It took two hours to narrow down the wood and now Ollivander kept handing me one after the other of various lengths and shapes. Bill had laughed shaking his head before disappearing off to grab some things and appeared holding one of my books. That absolute duck read my book while I was here with an ever growing pile of boxes and wands.  
I wanted to scream when I finally got colored sparks. Then Ollivander yanked it out of my hands and dumped all of the other wands onto the aforementioned pile. He headed off and came back with wands that were various shapes and sizes and ages. He finally started handing them.The first one was about the size of my thumb and it continued with various diameters and lengths and cone arcs. Bill the traitor was scribbling notes about the Egyptian story from the Great Pyramid of Giza.  
I held my hand out towards Ollivander, “Hold on.”  
I spun towards Bill and shouted. “She dies in the end.”  
I spun back towards Ollivander. “Sorry, ‘bout that.”  
Ollivander smiled. “It’s quite alright,”  
Then he handed me another wand.  
Newsflash: there is no cutscene in real life.  
After the last one Ollivander frowns and mutters under his health, “Must have gotten the wand core wrong.”  
I smiled politely walked over to Bill and hugged him until Ollivander came back. The sun was starting to set.  
Then it happened. I waved around another magical stick and was rewarded with sick pink sparkles and turquoise glowing flowers that were made of light and withered after that.  
Ollivander smiled triumphant and exhausted. “It’s yo figure this out later and maybe at pottermore.”  
Then he shoved us out the door and Bill laughed his head off until he paused staring at the wand that neither of us had paid for. Oops. I turned towards the Ollivanders just in time to receive another box to the face. Ollivander yelled out his door, “Don’t come back for at least five years.”  
I turned towards Bill still scowling. Bill laughed and stuck out his hands for me to grab. “Where do you want to go for tonight?”  
I shrugged and Bill brought me to my house. I went to the bedroom flopped on it and let both bodies go to sleep. It was lovely. I woke up to a ping.  
You have earned the not hated status from ???  
I closed it and rolled back over to sleep. Except Body two fell off of the freaking bed. I laid there looking at the ceiling in my cold room and sighed before going to find Bill. Bill was wearing a coat and lighting a fire. He smiled at me as he warmed his hands over the fire.  
I flopped in front of it. Then I looked up at him. “Why is my hair black?”  
Bill started laughing. “Well, you see the potion you accidentally stole was a minor luck potion. It gave you good luck for ten or so minutes and turned your hair black permanently.”  
I scowled at him and he laughed more. Then I asked him a serious question. “Where would I hire people who know about magic to run this place? You know like housekeepers and orchard people?”  
Bill sat down carefully. “Where would you get the money?”  
I shrugged. “I don’t remember how I got it but I have a lot of it.”  
Bill stared at me searching his face. “How much?”  
I had Body one feed Odo as I answered. “How much is a muggle pound worth?”  
Bill tilted his head to the left before answering. “I suppose it’s 17ish to the Galleon.”  
I used my math skills (100) for once in my life. “I have an interest rate so as long as I don’t spend more than 150,000 I won’t lose any money.”  
Bill coughed his head off. “Sorry, could you repeat that.”  
I stared at him before doing so. I stared at a stunned Bill. “The biggest issue is that I can’t pay people with galleons so I have to hire those who can and will take muggle currency. Such as werewolves and muggleborns. I don’t remember much though so I need your help.”  
Bill nodded still staring wide eyed at me. Then he smirked and ruffled my hair. “My lil’ sis is so rich.”  
I grinned up at him, He grabbed his coat and repulled it on and then we apparated into the ministry? Bill smiled and waved at everyone. He knew a lot of people.  
He led me around and around into smaller and more paperwork filled places. He smiled at a half a sleep security auror and then into a small side door with a name plate above it. The name plate was old and rusty. It read Head of Department of Registration. The rest was all faded out and rusty.  
Bill led in and there was some blond girl asleep on her desk. The room was tiny like ten square feet and filled to the roof with paperwork. Bill twirled his wand and muttered, “Sommeil” and that is such bull. That’s just the word sleep in french. Plus his accent was atrocious.  
Nevertheless, regardless of the mental rant going on in my head, a dark blue mist swirled around before settling onto and then sinking into blondies skin.  
Bill then flicked his wand at the paperwork. “Acio relevant stuff.”  
That is such bull. I can’t wait to learn it.  
Paperwork flew out of the woodworks. Slipping from piles and then the desk drawers slide open. It was expanded and each wall was a filing cabinet with the long ones being two and it kept going down and down.  
Paperwork flew out of cabinets that were opening and shutting.  
Bill pulled them out of the air and into a suitcase.  
I waited wondering if all it took was seeing a spell to learn it. Nothing happened for a moment so I poked my mana and then pushed it into my eyes. Maybe I could develop Mage Sight if that was a cannon. It could be fannon though so who knows.  
I hear a tell tale ping and shoved it over to my other body. It read: You have developed the Sharingan. You have unlocked it to Mangekyou. For Eternal Mangekyou you must take a siblings eyes.  
I flipped it on and learned Acio. All the way to level 87 over all. So I guess that was Bill’s level he was pretty good. I would perfect it soon.  
Bill snapped the suitcase shut and then muttered, “Finite Incantatem,” at the lady. We left the ministry and aparated home after that. His Finite Incantatem gave me five new skills I would look at later and level 37 of itself.  
At home I sorted through the paperwork and nicked a couple of people that sounded interesting. Apparently all citizens races were registered in the Ministry. I paused staring at the one named Remus Lupin mentally screaming. Then I shoved my laughter over to my other body who was reading a book in the library.  
He was also unemployed. Bill accepted it into the group to hire. I kept going and tried to grab as many muggleborns as I could. There was actually a lot. The books in the library that had elevated my planning and organization to a hundred and kept giving it subsections told me what I needed in for the manor. A group of at least three hundred while four was preferable. Bill would not be told about this part. Mainly because even if he had no clue what a pound was worth that doesn’t change the fact that four hundred people is a lot of money.  
I was also going to have to get a better income. I could invest my money and interest rate and make it legally. Or I could just not do that.  
The year is 1990. What big laundering schemes could I do?  
Proving that getting a lot of intelligence was a good point, I recalled how Iraq at the time had money printing machines of US dollars. One removing that would be good. Two it made several million a year before it was brought to heel. And three even in the future they hadn’t been able to get rid of all the fake money because it wasn’t fake. The printers were real, they just weren’t sanctioned by the US.  
How would I get that then? Oh, who am I kidding with the Point Me spell I’ll just hire someone to do it. France had a mercenary army thing going on. I’ll do that.  
Actually I wouldn’t do that. That was suspicious. I would just hire some people who were poor pureblood who didn’t know any better.  
Mind made up, I sent body two off to Gringotts while Bill talked me into another home visit. At Gringotts I exchanged some money and headed off under a shapeshift. It took me a little bit to find Knockturn alley and a little bit later of Point Me’s to find someone. I was so glad I had hit up all those persuasion and psychology books and convinced him for the price of one hundred galleons to be my loyal servant.  
The shapeshifted form I had taken was of a thin man with emerald, and I mean like Harry Potter fanfiction green emerald, eyes and a nervous tick of adjusting his glasses. The person had black hair and black glasses that he constantly avoided sunlight carrying a black umbrella. Okay, I’ve read a lot of fanfiction, okay?  
I shapeshifted again into a cat and wandered around getting a feel and updating my map of this alleyway.  
Honestly it just seemed like a bunch of poor people and creatures lived here. Like the slums but without organised crime. Honestly, as someone who had read up on the mafia and a lot of fanfiction about Katekyo Hitman Reborn before this was mildly disappointing.  
I bumped into someone and ignored the ping shoving it off to look at later. A rough looking man, snarled at me before continuing down the way. I pulled up the ping. Someone has pickpocketed you of the following items: 3 dollars and forty seven cents, two shiny rocks, and one dull piece of coral.  
I spun around eyeing in the direction of where the man had gone and decided to use my abnormally large tracking skills for something.  
... There was a lot of romance books including a lost princess, okay? (Stop judging me. I have level forty seven Armageddon and ritual sacrifice, fight me.)  
I quickly slid into an obscure alley way and tried not to scream as my minimap marked it as an instant dungeon along with a guild. Finally. Do you know how long I’ve been looking for the underworld-what, do you mean, Fenrir Greyback’s children? I am very very irritated. I am looking for the underworld so I can hire people to go rob Iraq of a printing press, not this stuff. Iraq probably has it guarded by wizards. I need more than that one dude.  
I tentatively pressed Dungeon and the minimap behind me disappeared and an unexplored one showed up. I took a step forward and a ping rounded.  
Welcome to the Dungeon! All people here are generated and will not remember afterwards. All buildings messed with will be returned to the original. You currently have zero reputation to the Aurors, this puts you at ignored. You currently have zero reputation with (Okay, so in reality there’s a list of names since the vampires aren’t gathered together but no one cares.), this puts you at ignored or food. You currently have zero reputation with Fenrir Greyback’s children, this puts you at disdained. You currently have zero reputation with Death Eaters, this puts you at scum.  
I was kinda surprised how different factions had different views even though they were all at the same amount. I wondered if reputation would change back.  
In the meantime, let’s finish my first quest. I walked outside the alleyway and froze at the blood red moon above me. Full moon that is.  
I heard a howl and felt like cursing to the high heavens. I also realized that I couldn’t feel twin me. This sucked. A lot. I had almost gotten used to having two bodies.  
Red dots appeared and I panicked for a moment before realizing. Avada’s the way to go. If they weren’t real nothing should stop me from being able to do it except me feeling bad. I really hate morals sometimes.  
So running away is the way to go. I opened the first heavy door I had found and slammed the door shut. Wolfy number one and two slammed into it and began howling.  
I turned around to see a man with an amused look on his face watching me. I yelped as something clawed at the door and jerked away from it. The man seemed amused if a little shocked at the sudden appearance of me. A ping appeared. You have gained ten reputation with Sanguine (Vampire)!  
Sanguine narrowed his eyes and seemed to read the report. I dismissed it and his eyes snapped back to me. “Well, this is unusual.”  
Huh. So that’s why there’s so much fanfiction about him. Yes, his voice is just as hot as it is in the fanfiction. Shut up. You’re not the one having to go through puberty again.  
Sanguine uncorked a wine bottle and poured a wine glass. This place was bigger on the inside and deep colors. Dark rich wood and thick carpets. “So, why is the world all of a sudden fake?”  
I tensed up and glanced around. What the fudge? This was unusual. Sanguine stared at me before rolling his eyes. “I sincerely hope that the world normally doesn’t randomly switch time zones and lunar events at random. Since you appear to be the only non Death Eater out there then you must have done something.”  
Sanguine grabbed another wine cup and poured a different wine bottle. He slid it over. I hesitantly took it. Sanguine rolled his eyes. “Relax, it’s grape juice.”  
I took a sip and lo and behold. This was truly awful no actual grape involved but instead pur sugar grape juice straight from a walmart. How I missed you. Sanguine ignored the Wolfies slamming on the door. “So why did you do this?”  
I shrugged before deciding to answer him honestly. Hey, if he happens to know someone awesome. If he doesn’t then shame. What’s he going to do report me? “I was trying to find someone to hire to rob someplace.” I grimaced into my grape juice. “One thing led to another and I may have messed up.”  
Sanguine’s eyes darted to where the Wolfies were still howling outside the door. “Really.”  
I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping off his tongue. I also dismissed the pin as soon as it started forming. I nodded. Sanguine stared at me. I felt so judged.  
Sanguine sighed. “I’m assuming you already know my name? Yes? What’s yours?”  
I blinked and then stared. “Why would I know your name?”  
Sanguine waved his hand in the air. “The glowing blue screen. I suppose it’s an artifact of yours.”  
Other people could see my screens. That… was not good. I dismissed the next screen before it could ping. “I’m Bella.”  
Sanguine nodded before holding out his hand. I stared at it confused for a moment before taking it. Sanguine swept it up to his lips kissing it. “And what a beautiful name that is. I am Sanguine.”  
Huh. Huh. Huh. A screen popped up. You have gained 53 reputation with Sanguine. Sanguine read over it before smirking. Huh. That was interesting. Sanguine poured me more grape juice. I drank it in three seconds. I shoved away the next screen before it happened.  
It was quiet for a moment. Then one of the Wolfies broke in. The werewolf snarled from where it had landed near the front door. Sanguine started standing up and I mentally pulled up my stats.  
I glanced over my magic and scanned to double check I had enough. Then I muttered the spell, “Sanctuary.”  
The spell felt like I was vomiting maple syrup. It felt like I was more slurred out the words. The wolfy snarled and attempted to lunge before tripping over on its face. I winced and checked my health to make certain I was okay. You see I had learned something. You could use five health points for one mana point. Ineffective unless you were me. I had a base of one hundred hip points and 112 constitution. I got five health points per point of constitution. Yeah, I’m pretty bamf. I now get why people do grinding because wow is it effective. On the other hand though Sanctuary took three hundred fifty mana as startup and ten per second. I was left with five health points and no mana. I also only recovered 11.2 health a second and 8 mana a moment. No I don’t know why it changed either.  
Sanguine was standing up from his table and narrowed his eyes at the werewolf who had shot back up growling before attempting to lunging. I’ve never actually seen the spell in use and wow it’s cool. Whenever it would have attacked it’s muscles seem to just spasm. The wolfy slowly backed off and I got to see my range of five feet. I am very upset.  
Sanguine started before turning towards me. “What was that?”  
I drank the grape juice and thrived off of the twenty health points it gave me. “Spell. Sanctuary. It stops things from attacking.”  
Sanguine slowly walked over to the door and waved his hand. Ths door knit back together. “Why didn’t you use it earlier?”  
Um, because it hurts to lose over one thousand hip for a spell and I shouldn’t use it as a first resort plus I never got around to it. “It takes a lot out of me.”  
Sanguine tilted his head to the side. “You’re hurt.”  
No really. I shrugged absentmindedly and slid open my inventory pulling out a plate of cheese and crackers. Sanguine was walking closer. “You smell like someone that just spilled all of the blood they had and then drank a blood-replacer and did it again.”  
I coughed into my crackers. I only had fifty health right now. “Um.”  
Sanguine picked up a knife and threw it at me. I yelped as it landed right next to my face. Sanguine stared. “So, it’s only actual attacks that your spell works on.”  
I glared at him and pulled open my inventory and froze. There was Odo. I wondered if I could summon him or something. I pulled him out and stared at the confused octopus in my hands. Sanguine made a strange choking sound and stared at Odo.  
I nodded and used my minor telepathy skills (It only cost fifty health and I had fifty five) before tossing him at Sanguine. Odo expanded to the size of a truck and wrapped Sanguine up.  
I made the reasonable decision and bolted like my life depended on it. Another werewolf attempted to tackle and fell over muscles spasming. Odo floated over to me only visible because of our bond and plopped on my shoulder before turning invisible. To me he just looked slightly blue. About an hour passed with my health slowly coming back and a growing crowd of feral wolves snarling at me.  
I will admit to being utterly and completely lost. I can’t find the way in or out or anything.  
Eventually Sanguine walked into my circle on the third day of just walking around.  
He stared at me bemused while I sat in a chair, I’d found in the alleyway and fixed up. I had been practicing a cool spell called fairy lights that gave me the ability to make or summon semi-sentient glowing lights that made a lot of noise. They always disappear without a steady supply of mana unless you kept them in a container.  
I let the glowing swirl fade out and looked at him. He leaned against the wall and eyed a werewolf tackle and collapse at the ten foot mark. He glanced at me. “So, how long have you been lost?”  
I scowled back and he laughed.


End file.
